iDon't Want to Leave!
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: When someone special comes back to the Shay household, it is a surprise for everyone. What can Carly, Sam, and Freddie do to make him leave? What will their hilarious scheme be this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was very cold as Carly Shae walked into her apartment. She slammed the door and plumped down on the couch. Today had been a rought day. A pop quiz in science and a test in spanish. For goodness sakes, all Carly could say in spanish was 'i like chicken'! "Me gusto pollo. Because I do like chicken! Just not spanish one's." Carly pouted to herself. "What was that? Well, hey there CarlyBear! How was school today?" Spencer asked as he walked into the living room. "I think I failed the test in spanish!" Carly told Spencer. "Aww, that's too bad. But Carls, you'll never guess what Pampered Poodles dog hair salon asked me to do!" Without waiting for a reply, Spencer continued. "They asked me to make a sculpture of a poodle made out of ice cream!" Oh, so that's why it's so cold in here; Carly thought. "And guess what the pay is!? $100,000!" Spencer and Carly started screaming and jumping up and down. Ding Dong! "Can you get that? My hands are ice-creamy." Spencer asked Carly. "SURE!" Carly said, still excited from the job offering. She just hoped Spencer didn't mess up. "Hello?" Carly said, looking out the door. "CARLY! SURPRISE!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um hi? Do I um… know you?" Carly asked the man at the door. "Carly, I can't believe you don't remember me! You don't even remember your own dad. But, it was a long time ago since the last time I saw you. "Oh, Carly!" The man said, and started hugging her. He looked like he was about to cry. Just then, Spencer walked over. "Oh, hey Dad. Wait… Dad? Is it really you? DADDY!" Spencer ran over to his dad and hugged him so hard. "Can't… breathe…." Mr. Shay struggled.

Then, Sam and Freddie walked in. Arguing, of course. "Pudding is defiantly better then computer technology!" Sam yelled at Freddie. "Do you even know what technology means?" He retorted. "Yes. It means dork stuff, or stuff for you." She informed him. Freddie slammed his backpack on the couch and ran over to Carly. "Carly! Sam is being mean to me!" He whined. "Sam, do you want me to bring the squirter out again?" Carly asked Sam. "No…" Sam muttered. "Then stop being mean to Freddie! And Freddie, stop being so vulnerable!" Carly shouted at them both. "Besides, I have a guest, so be nice. Both of you. Carly glared at them. "Who is it?" Leave it to Sam to be the intruding one. "This is… um… who are you again?" Carly asked the man. "Your father." He said calmly. "Yeah, what he said- wait, you're my father?" Carly asked the strange man. "Yes Carly. And I have come to take you home!" he said happily. "But, I thought _this_ was home?" She questioned. "Not anymore. Spencer will stay here and learn to take care of himself. I will take you, and we will go to live in Yakima with your grandfather." He stated. "But… but… maybe I don't want to go to Yakima. Maybe I want to stay here, with Spencer." Carly really didn't want to go. "And Dad, what about iCarly? I can't just abandon it. Or else it will be called iSam or iFreddie. Or even iGibbie!" Carly did remember one thing about her dad. He always approved of recreational activities.

Carly flopped down onto the couch. "Hey! I have decided we are voting." Sam declared. "All in favor of Carly staying with Spencer, and putting Spencer in a class for organization, raise your hands." Freddie counted the hands. Everybody's hand was up. Except for Mr. Shay's. "Just to make it fair (which I don't normally do), everybody raise your hands if you want Carly to go with her dad and Grandfather to live in Yakima." Only Mr. Shay raised his hand. "Okay then, it's settled. Carly will stay, but Spencer must take a class on organization." Sam declared. "No. That's not 'settled'. I am the legal guardian of Carly, and Carly must do what I say, whether she likes it or not. I'm sorry Carly. But you must come with me."

Freddie dropped to his knees. "Please Mr. Shay! Don't make Carly leave me!" He sniffled. "Is this boy your boyfriend Carly?" Sam was about to say 'no', but Carly said something a little different. "Yes. Yes he is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Really?" Mr. Shay asked Carly as he made his way into the living room and sat down.

"Really, really Dad. This is Freddie. Freddie, this is my Dad." Carly said, turning her back to her father and winking at Freddie, as it to tell him she wasn't serious.

"Hello sir." Freddie said, shaking Mr. Shay's hand and winking back at Carly. He thought she was winking because they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well… um… how long have you two been…?" Carly could tell her dad was getting awkward now. Just as she had planned.

"We've been dating for about a year now." Carly said.

"You've been dating him since 4th grade?" Mr. Shay exclaimed.

"No Dad! I'm in 8th grade!" Carly told her father.

"Wow. Wow, wow, wow. You're in… 8th grade?" Carly rolled her eyes.

"Of course Dad." She said.

"Wow," Her dad muttered to himself.

"You know what Dad? You and Spencer haven't talked in _ages_. So, why don't you guys go over to 'The Groovy Smoothie'? Then, you can catch up." Carly suggested. She needed more time to make plans with Freddie and Sam!

"What a great idea Carly!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Well… I guess… Carly… have fun with your…." He never finished the sentence.

"Boyfriend." Carly finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, sure. Well…bye." Mr. Shay said, walking out of the apartment with Spencer.

As soon as the door shut, Freddie, Carly, and Sam started talking.

"You love me back!" Freddie yelped in excitement.

"Uh, no! Of course not. You're still just my best friend. But I needed something that would convince my dad to let me stay! That should be one. Okay, let's brainstorm more ideas." Carly said.

Sam chuckled as Freddie sat on Carly's couch looking disappointed.

"Oh! I got it!" Sam said.

"What is it?" Freddie and Carly asked Sam.

Sam told Freddie and Carly her brilliant idea.

"Perfect." They both said, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Mr. Shay and Spencer got back from 'The Groovy Smoothie', Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in their 'places' for the big plan.

"Hey dad!" Carly said as her father walked into her and Spencer's apartment. "Hello again Carly. I forgot to ask, what are your friends names?" He asked Carly.

"This is Sam. And this is Freddie. Like I told you before."

"Well, hello again Fred. And hello Samantha." Mr. Shay said, shaking Sam's hand.

"I prefer Sam. That's what I've been called forever." Sam said, now deep in her thoughts. Mr. Shay turned to Freddie, and shook his hand again.

"Sir, my full name is Fredward." He told Mr. Shay.

Sam stifled a giggle.

"That's… not weird. Not at all." Carly's father said, rubbing his head like he had a headache.

"So… dad. Have you seen any of our web casts?" Carly asked her father, already knowing the answer.

"No! I think it would be excellent for me to see those. Let me see your most recent one." Mr. Shay said.

"Sure dad." Carly said. She clicked the mouse, and the computer hummed and rang. She typed something in, and the screen flashed. The web show's website was now on the screen. Carly clicked on 'Vid's' and then clicked the first one she saw. The web show started, and Carly sat back and relaxed.

"Wow! That was great!" Mr. Shay exclaimed. The web show had just finished, and Mr. Shay couldn't stop saying how great it was.

"We're just working on our new script. Let me get a copy for you, sir." Freddie said, jumping up from his chair. Time to put the plan into action.

As Freddie ran to the stairs, he 'tripped' and fell. "Ow!" He yelped. Loudly.

"Oh! Freddie!" Carly said, rushing to help.

She helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked her 'boyfriend'. "No. I can't feel my right leg!" He yelled. _He's a good actor. _Carly thought. "Can you move it at all?" She asked him. He faked moving it, and yelped again. "No!" He whined.

"He has to get to the hospital!" Sam said. Any iCarly viewer watching this right now would know it was fake, because of course Sam didn't care.

"You're right. Spencer, call an ambulance." Carly said. Spencer dialed the number quickly, not knowing it was fake.

"HELP. WE NEED HELP. A KID FRIGGEN BROKE HIS LEG. HELP." Spencer shouted into the phone. "What's taking so long?" Carly asked as Freddie let out another gasp in mock pain.

"WELL I'M SORRY, BUT THE PERSON RUNNING THE PHONE LINE IS FRIGGEN SPANISH. NO SIR, I DON'T WANT A TACO WITH THAT." Spencer anxiously shouted into the phone. Finally, he hung up. "I'm getting a new operator." He said.

"HELP! PLEASE! WE THINK A KID BROKE HIS LEG." Spencer told the phone. Then, he slammed it down. "Finally! An English operator!" He said, skulking off.

"Where are you going?" Carly said. She needed her brothers help with the scheme to make sure it worked.

"I have had enough with hospitals and police." He said. And with that, he left the room.

When the ambulance dropped Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Mr. Shay off at the hospital, Carly dragged Mr. Shay out of the room. "Freddie needs space." She muttered as she pulled his arm along with her.

"What about your other friend?" Mr. Shay complained. He wanted to see if Freddie was going to be all right.

"I needed you out so we could talk."

On the other side of the hospital door, Sam was talking to the doctor. Her name was Dr. Williams.

"Dr. Williams, I have to tell you the truth. You're lucky, 'cuz I NEVER tell the truth. Freddie didn't really break his leg. But we need your help." She told the doctor.

"Why? With what?" Dr. Williams asked Sam.

"Okay, so my friend Carly-,"

The doctor interrupted Sam. "I know Carly. She's from that web show, iCarly. Anyways…" She said.

"Anyways, her dad came back from the army-," Dr. Williams gasped. "And he wants to take her to Yakima. To live him and his father. And nobody wants that to happen. So, we're trying to stop it. We were thinking if we pretended that Freddie was Carly's boyfriend, and if we got him hurt, Mr. Shay would feel bad enough to let Carly stay here. So, all we need you to do is lie to Mr. Shay. Tell him that Freddie broke his leg, and put him in a cast. That's all we need."

"Get an autographed picture of the cast saying 'To Nina Love the iCarly Cast and Crew,' and you can have whatever you want." The doctor said greedily.

"Sure. For you?" Sam said nosily.

"Maybe…" She muttered, walking out the door to call Carly and Mr. Shay in.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid it's true. Freddie has broken his leg." Dr. Williams told Mr. Shay. He moaned.

"Oh, no! This can't be true! No, no, no!" He said, obviously very upset.

"What's wrong dad?" Carly asked her father.

"We might get sued!" He whispered to his daughter.

"Dad! He's my boyfriend! And now, on top of all this, I have to move and never see him again." Carly said, sad.

"Carly. Maybe we can postpone the move for a few days. You're welcome." He said gruffly.

"Thank you dad!" Carly said, hugging her dad. But inside, she was boiling mad. Steaming.


End file.
